1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle accident rescue tool. More specifically, it relates to a multi-purpose tool, for use at a vehicle accident scene, primarily useful for lifting and pulling the steering column of a wrecked vehicle. Other uses will be described herein and recognized by those skilled in the art.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that as a result of an automobile accident, involving single or multiple vehicles, accident victims are often trapped within a vehicle. Often times, the driver of the vehicle is pinned between the steering column and the drivers seat. And, a number of devices have been invented for rescuing trapped individuals. Perhaps most notable among the known prior art is the device commonly referred to as the JAWS OF LIFE, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,153, issued to Hurst et al. on Jun. 25, 1974. Other rescue tools known in the art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,881, issued to Markovics on May 11, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,014, issued to Smith on Oct. 12, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,029, issued to Bertino on Mar. 22, 1988; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,260, issued to Gehron on Jun. 20, 1995. Other known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,971, issued to Macaluso, Jr. on Sep. 23, 1958; U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,966, issued to Fagan on Sep. 21, 1965; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,974, issued to Tidwell on May 1, 1973. Notable of these references are the Bertino reference, (the '029 patent), and the Gehron reference, (the '260 patent). Each of these rescue tools is adapted to be used in conjunction with the JAWS OF LIFE, or other pulling device such as a ratcheting cable winch puller.
Referring to the '260 patent, Gehron's device includes a load bearing base, a base arm fixedly attached to base and a lifting arm pivotably attached to base. It is readily known to those skilled in the art, that in use, the load bearing base must be positioned over a reinforced section of the frame of the automobile, such as over the firewall, immediately forward of the windshield. Those skilled in the art recognize that if the base is positioned over an unsupported portion of, for instance, the hood, the force transferred through the lifting arm to the base will merely crush the hood. It has been learned that the pivotal attachment of the lifting arm to the base only allows the lifting arm to apply lifting force to the steering column as the lifting arm approaches vertical. This limits the vertical displacement of the steering column to a few inches. Further, using the example of placement of the rescue tool on the hood in order to lift the steering column, the Gehron device does lift the steering column a limited vertical distance but in most cases does not pull the steering column in a horizontal direction. Accordingly, there is a need for a vehicle accident rescue tool that simultaneously lifts and pulls a vehicle's steering column through a full range of motion.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle accident rescue tool that is capable of lifting and pulling a steering column away from an accident victim.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle accident rescue tool that also provides a readily adaptable configuration for also shielding the interior of the vehicle from an inadvertent deployment of a passenger side airbag.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle accident rescue tool that is readily adaptable for use as a mini-boom at an accident scene.
Other objects and advantages over the prior art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description together with the drawings as described as follows.